Jin's Epic Takeover: Pokemon!
by DemonsFlame
Summary: Jin, Ash, and Gary start their Pokemon Journey. Follow Jin as he travels with Ash. His Pokemon Journey will be full of twists and turns. Jin/ Harem, His pokemon a mystery known only to my editor and I until Pewter City Gym. Rated M for adult situations, implied lemons.
**What's up, readers hows it going? TNK is back. I'm liking being back. Well, this Jins Epic Takeover series needs a rewrite/reboot which will come after this first chapter of JET: Pokemon! First off I want to issue a formal apology. I haven't been updating and, that a problem if I want my stories to grow and get better as time goes on. It's now 2016 and not a single story is updated and I'm going to change that right here right now. As of this chapter going up, I'm retyping everything from, JET: Fairy Tail all the up to JET: Familiar of Zero.**

 **The poll I've had up for about a couple years. Yea I decided just before typing this to close it and be the deciding factor in it.**

 **Eevee and Pikachu were forever tied with results of 2 votes apiece and I figured there was more to work with by having Eevee as the starter. Or is it the starter?**

 **Disclaimer: I, TNK, do not own Pokemon . I wish I did, though.**

 **(Timeline: Gen 1)**

 **[Pallet Town]**

"Well, guys, tomorrow we start our Journey to become a Pokemon trainers." A raven haired teen ,with brown colored eyes, said.

"Yep, you and Ashy-boy, over there better like being second best." The brown haired teen said in a cocky tone.

"Ah come on Gary, you know as well as Jin and me, that we all have a fair chance to win," Ash said in a sleepy tone as he has been busy all day with preparations.

"Just let him think it's a competition, Ash," Jin said in a dismissive tone.

"Ash, it's time for Jin and Gary to go home!" Ash's mom, Delia, called up to the trio.

"Ok, See ya, Ash." Jin and Gary said as they left at the same time.

 **[Next Morning]**

 **[Outside Professor Oaks Lab]**

Overlooking the quiet town of Pallet, was Prof. Oak's Lab, where the humble professor did his research on Pokemon evolution. Jin made his way up the hill, to start his Pokemon journey. Walking up to the door of the lab he heard a commotion behind him. Gary was making his way towards the lab cheerleaders in the car at the bottom of the hill. Jin could only shake his head.

"Gary. You ready to start your Pokemon journey, and all that good shit?" Jin asks as he opened the door to the lab.

"Yep, let's just get it over with cause grandpa is going to give the speech... he gave the guys last year," Gary said as they entered the building.

"Oh! Jin, Gary! You're here!" The Pokemon professor greeted them as the door closed.

 **[ 30 Minutes later]**

The door opened, and Jin slipped outside and left his friend to suffer the fate of last year's trainers. Looking at the Pokedex, five poke balls, and the red and white capsule on his belt, Jin was ready to start his Pokemon journey. He took in the site of his hometown. Pallet town was a quiet little town of a few hundred people. He was excited to finally be on his own adventure. This was an easy choice for Jin, his mom had died when he was about twelve, and his dad died shortly before he was born.

So he had one place to visit before he left for the next town over. Walking along the outer edge of town, Jin took in the beauty, of the forest of Route 1, lush green trees, and the mystery of what Pokemon that could be in there. He saw his destination.

 **[Pallet Town Cemetery]**

Jin knew exactly which grave to visit.

 **[Here Lies ***** Shirai Loving mother who will never be forgotten.]** Jin looked somber. He loved his mother dearly. When he lost her he was devastated. But life moved on as did Jin.

"Hi, mom," Jin said as walked up to his mother's grave. "I'm finally 18, and I'm going on my own Pokemon adventure. Professor Oak gave me my first Pokemon, its a ****. Oak said you had a Charmander." He said putting on a smile for his mother almost like he knew she was looking at him right now. As if, responding to the news he was leaving for an adventure, the sun shore brighter and there was a gentle breeze around him. Jin knew it wasn't her, but he closed his eyes and smiled brighter. " Thanks, mom. I'll be sure to tell you all about my journey." He said as he started to make his way to the front gate of the town.

 **[Pallet town gate]**

When he arrived at the gate to Route 1, Jin saw Ash have a conversation with his mom and a yellow rat he had with him. He decided to investigate. "Yo, Ash! Wait up!" Jin called out as he ran over to his other friend.

"Oh, Hey Jin , you haven't left yet?" He asked out of curiosity. Jin shook his head.

"No, not yet. I had to visit mom before I left town." He said Ash understood completely.

"Since Gary went ahead and left, want to travel together," Ash asked not wanting to endure the wrath of his Pikachu alone.

"Sure. Safety in numbers right?" Jin said in response. Ash just nodded and bid everyone farewell as did Jin. Their journey was about to start with a wild ride.

 **[Couple days later]**

 **[Poke Center - Viridian City]**

The doors flew open, and two figures ran in and stopped in the middle of the center, out of breath.

"I told you I could find the way to the center!" The male voice said with pride in between breaths.

"That's AFTER you failed at the first two buildings!" The female voice said in annoyance.

"Honestly, I'm glad we stopped at those to other places. I needed a potion and Pokeball restock." The male teen said as he took his hood off. Revealing the face of Jin. His companion sat down on the sofa in the middle of the Poke Center. She took off her hood and revealed the face of Misty.

'Who is Misty?' you ask? Well, you see...

 **[Flashback]**

 **[Forests of Route 1]**

 _"Ash, I swear to GOD if you get us in this situation ever again, I'll hit you myself!" Jin at Ash as they were running for their lives._

 _"I didn't think a Spearow would get that mad over a pebble!" Ash said as he was trying to outrun the flock of Spearow._

 _"Well, you shoulda thought twice!" Jin quickly responded as they ducked between the trees but couldn't evade the flock."_

 _ **[ 1 mile down the road]**_

 _A teen girl was sitting, by the river bank fishing for water Pokemon. She is 5'6, has orange hair, and green eyes. Her name is Misty, and she is 18. "Nothing can possibly go wrong today it's so nice and sunny!" She said with a smile. Oh, how wrong she was._

 **[Back with Tweedle Dumb and Jin]**

 _"Ok! Ash we're gonna jump into the river, and lose them!" Jin yelled to Ash. Ash nodded. ''Ok! 3! 2! 1! Jump!" Jin counted down and as soon he hit one, Ash jumped in the river. "Ash you dick!" Jin yelled as he tripped and fell. Thinking quickly Jin quickly stayed silently still. After watching the entire flock fly after Ash, Jin slowly got up and looked around. "Nothing on all sides, Ok good to g -CAW!- Well, shit." Jin said as a Spearow landed on his head._ _"Oi, Spearow wanna come along with me?" He asked his guest. The Spearow flew short ways away. Jin shook his head and grabbed the Pokeball holding his first Pokemon._

 _"Alright, then. Go! ****!" Jin called the name of his Pokemon, as he threw the Pokeball. It opened and his Pokemon was ready for battle. "Alright, Spearow get ready to be caught!" "****, use Tackle!" Jin directed his starter. It ran at the flying type and landed a decent hit on it. "Nice job!" Jin praised his starter. He then noticed Spearow flying in for an attack. "Ok, now use sand attack!" His starter waited until the bird was close as it wanted, and kicked up sand into spearows eyes causing it to crash into a tree next to Jin. Jin pulled out an empty pokeball. "Alright, Spearow welcome to the team!" Jin said as he threw the empty ball at the downed bird. The ball gently set on the ground and started to move around. Jin stared at it as if he blinked it would disappear. [ding!] The pokeball stopped moving, and he let out a sigh of relief._

 **[END]**

 **Yep, That's a decent chapter one. The longest first chap. I've done in a while. Anyway, I'm gonna keep this post chap. AN short, A couple things. I'm back, for now, I love writing fan fiction, it helps my 'alternate side' stretch his legs.**

 **Ja Ne,**

 **The Next Kitsune**


End file.
